


A Trip to the Theater

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Being Lost, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't get lost <i>that</i> often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Theater

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Summer/Winter Holidays Round 4 at as a pinch hit. My prompt was ' Mexvoth - Epoch of Lao - The Orange Isthmus – theaters'. Many thanks to my beta czarina_kitty.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Doc?" Jack asked in a skeptical tone.

The Doctor ignored Jack's question as he examined the map, moving it back and forth from his face as if the distance would help him navigate more efficiently. He zigzagged, doubled back, in fact walked backwards for quite a while, jogged a bit and then halted, and turned to Jack with a triumph look on his face. 

"Of course I know where I am going! I'm the Doctor. If I can drive the TARDIS _surely_ I can get us to the Orange Isthmus of Mexvoth. Mexvoth is one of smallest islands of Girplans after all."

"Doctor—"

"Mexvoth is a lovely little island. Haven't been there in eons it seems."

"Doctor—" Jack was becoming more agitated.

"Its famous for the Orange Isthmus. Being an isthmus that is unnaturally orange of course! But they are also famous for the theater! If you have to see only one play in your lifetime you need to come to Mexvoth I always say."

"DOCTOR!!"

"What!?" The Time Lord was slightly angry at being interrupted. 

"You're standing in a pond." Jack sighed, his shoulders slumped.

The Doctor looked about at his surroundings for the first time and looked down at himself. No, he was about one kilometer away from the Orange Isthmus moments away from surprising Jack. If he guessed by the wildlife and the foliage they were still deep in the jungle. And he had somehow decided it was a brilliant idea to stop while waist deep in a pond. Brilliant. 

The Doctor pulled out the map again and immediately saw the issue. "Oh, that would have helped before," he said as he turned the map the right way up. "Can you help me out?" he asked innocently.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Anything for you, love. Anything for you."

After the Doctor was out of the pond it was pretty clear that all of his clothing from below his waist was unsalvageable. It was covered in pond scum, leeches, and god knew what else. The Doctor was trembling like a wet kitten but insisting that he was fine and kept carrying on like this. Finally he gave into Jack's persistent badgering and took off his pants, trousers, socks and boots. 

When Jack offered him his military coat to cover up the Doctor got tetchy. "I'm not some sort of damsel in distress. Just because a fellow is wandering about half-naked in a jungle after being in a pond doesn't mean you have to treat me like I am sort of delicate flower that will wilt if not watered enough or get a broken stem when the wind blows."

The Doctor pouted, sat cross-legged on the forest floor with his arms across his chest. 

Jack watched his lover for a few moments. After all these years and regenerations, he'd never really seen the Doctor act like this before. Jack wished he had telepathic abilities like his lover so that he could sense what was going on in that brilliant mind. But he didn't. So all he could do was stare at the Doctor and wonder what he had done or said. What words could he say next to fix this. 

As Jack took a seat, the Doctor took his hand. "I'm sorry."

The Captain squeezed back. "It's fine. No worries." 

"No, it's not." The Doctor scrubbed his face. "I had wanted this trip to be so perfect. And it's turned out to be rubbish hasn't it? I've gotten us lost. It's almost sunset now and everyone knows the Orange Isthmus isn't worth a trip to view at night. And I don't even have my pants."

"If it helps," Jack grinned. "I really like you without your pants."

The tension was lifted as they chuckled and hit each other playfully. They rolled around on the forest floor, kissing and nipping. Jack stroked his lover's length until it completely hardened. He kissed the Doctor's inner thighs and stomach, reducing the Time Lord to a moaning, begging mess. When Jack took his lover's cock into his mouth listening to his lover's cries and gasps made him work harder. He sucked with more intensity, took all of the Doctor's cock into his mouth, every last inch. As the Doctor's came, he swallowed and lapped everything he could get at. 

The Doctor tried to unbuckle Jack's belt but the Captain stopped him, shaking his head. "No, that was for you, love. I'm fine."

The Doctor stared at him puzzled but seemed to have let it go as Jack curled him to his side.

"Doc, what did you mean when you wanted this trip to be perfect?"

"Well, new body first trip." He blushed a bit. "Wanted to impress you didn't I?"

Jack snuggled him closer and kissed his neck. "Oh, Doctor. You should know by now you don't have to impress me.

"Yes, I _know_ \--"

"Obviously you don’t. Doctor, you are the most brilliant, beautiful, funny, wonderful man I have met. Remember when we first met? I was a prat. I was a con man who cared only for the results and damn the consequences. You taught me differently. You made me look at things from all angles. Because of you I was able to run Torchwood better than before, in your honor. You've made me a better man, Doctor. You will never have to impress me. Ever."

They stayed like that as the sun finally set and the two moons rose in the sky. They had just gone to sleep when the rustling of leaves nearby jolted Jack awake, and he nudged the Doctor.

"Wha— What? There are not grass stains on my good clothes Mum—" The Doctor shook himself and bolted upright. "What's going on? How long were we asleep?"

"I don't know. Look." Jack stood up and helped his lover stand as well. "Maybe we should get back to the TAR—"

Suddenly dozens of heavily clad men sprung out of the trees and surrounded them. Before either the Doctor or Jack could react further one of the men, wearing a very tall hat started to point and poke at the Doctor's genitals and made excited noises. 

"Hands off!" Jack growled smacking the man's hands away.

Immediately the rest of the group pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Jack. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! _Whoa_!" the Doctor cried. "Everyone settle down. Shinny pointy weapons bad. Talky communication thing good."

"We have one question for you." The man with the very tall hat asked, in an incredibly thick accent. "Are you man from stars? Do they call you madman with box?"

The Doctor held his head high and pulled on his lapels. "Why yes some do call me that."

"You know I don't think that's a compliment," Jack said.

They watched as the indigenous group conferred with each other in whispers. Then unexpectedly they jumped in the air and cheered wildly, "Lao! Lao! Lao!"

The man with the hat shouted, "The Epoch of Lao has begun!"

"Excuse me." Jack smiled politely. "What does that mean? Epoch of Lao?"

"Lao has arrived! The stranger without pants!" one of the group cheered. 

"When Lao is found the Epoch will begin! A new age!" another cried excitedly. "It has been foreseen for centuries!"

The Doctor made an 'o' shape. "That explains the statue I saw the last time I was here."

Jack turned to his lover, his face livid. "You knew about this? And conveniently forgot to mention it?"

"Ehh, no not quite. The last time I was here was a long time ago. Way before I met you. I didn't have a clue that half-naked statue was of me now did I?"

"Lao! Lao!" The man with the hat shouted above the noise to get his attention, "What do you desire? We will give you anything."

The Doctor smiled at Jack and locked their arms together. "Yes, I would greatly enjoy an evening of the theater with my partner."

"Best trip ever," Jack whispered as they were escorted through the jungle by the band of men who were cheering and chanting.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
